


TOUCH

by taexual



Series: GOT7 by taexual [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Got7 smut, High School AU, Jaebum smut, Smut, im jaebum smut, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: [high school! au] [fem!reader]it’s basketball season, so you and jaebum are both too busy preparing for the upcoming match to spend time with each other but jaebum misses you too much to pass on the opportunity to spend the only thirty-minute break he gets with you.





	TOUCH

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: smut (body worship with basketball team captain jaebum?? um yes)

Cheer practice ended later than usual last night because you had promised you’d help a few girls get their moves right since they were afraid to mess up the dance at the upcoming basketball game, so you were basically asleep all the way until lunch the next day.

“Hey,” your best friend waved a hand in front of your face. You blinked tiredly at her. “How many hours did you sleep last night?”

“Two,” you mumbled and then yawned. You needed to sleep and it was showing.

“Wow,” another one of your friends, Joohyun, said as she sat down on the bench in the cafeteria next to you. You could sense the teasing tone in her voice. “Jaebum keep you awake all night?”

You groaned, rolling your eyes. “No. He’s been training a lot. I barely see him whenever there’s a match coming up.”

“Don’t you practice at the same time?” Joohyun asked.

“The cheerleaders practice at the far end of the court,” your best friend, who was also on the cheer squad, explained. “If the coach even lets us on the court, that is. Usually, we practice in the hall or outside if it’s warm enough.”

“That’s not fair,” Joohyun said, biting into her french fry. “You’re being discriminated because you’re cheerleaders but cheering for a team is as important as playing the game, in my opinion.”

“Don’t overthink it, Hyun,” your best friend told her gently.

“Yeah, we’re used to that,” you agreed, leaning on the table in front of you and yawning again. “It’s better that way, too. I’d spent the whole practice ogling my own boyfriend instead of coming up with five different ways to do a split.”

“Five different ways?” you suddenly heard a familiar voice ask, and immediately turned around, feeling much more awake as soon as your eyes met Jaebum’s smiling ones. “I only remember you showing me two.”

“Fuck off,” you told him, shaking your head as he laughed and pressed a kiss to your cheek afterwards.

You couldn’t resist his soft kisses even if he lived on teasing you in front of your friends, and, the whole cafeteria, really, so a smile reappeared on your face right away. Jaebum may have loved to be less than appropriate to embarrass you in front of your friends, but he was never this way in front of his _own_ friends. He didn’t make all of these sexual jokes to have them imagine you in these scenarios.

Jaebum was the captain of the school’s basketball team and everyone in the school community knew who he was and they loved him, but he never let it get to his head. You never saw him do anything that’d be considered arrogant or selfish in regards of his position. You’d heard whispers about how “nice” you’d look dating Jaebum even before you got to know him and it wasn’t hard to guess why people liked you two together. The captain of the basketball team was always meant to date the lead of the cheer squad. In your case, it wasn’t just because of a cliché.

On top of having the top positions in your school’s societal hiearchy, you and Jaebum were both actually really kind and warm. So, although you two could have been considered a stereotypical couple, neither of you fit the stereotypes of your positions individually. Jaebum was never the cocky jock who believed himself to be better than everyone else and you were never the narcissistic queen bee.

“I’ll see you later, before practice?” Jaebum asked then, dribbling the basketball restlessly. “I have a thirty-minute break.”

You felt your smile widen just at the thought of finally getting to spend more time with him.

“Yeah,” you nodded. “I’ll have to change into my uniform, though, so—”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Jaebum smirked and you truly saw his next words coming. “I’ll help you.”

He knew you’d punch his shoulder after he said that – honestly, that boy knew you too well for his own good – so he moved away immediately and you ended up groaning, as your hand hung in the air.

“I’m suddenly starting to think I’ll be busy before practice,” you commented.

Jaebum laughed. “Don’t say that. You know how much I miss you when I don’t get to see you for days.”

There was nothing that could make you melt more than Jaebum reminding you that he missed you. And, clearly, he knew that this was your weak spot because he immediately smirked at the sight of your softening features.

You were truly whipped for Jaebum. But the way he sighed softly – and, for once, stopped playing with the ball – when he leaned in to kiss you goodbye before heading to class? Yeah, that let you know that he was equally as whipped for you.

* * *

 

 

Once your friends finished smirking at you after the encounter you had with Jaebum in the cafeteria, the two of them walked you to your next class – you had a maths quiz and needed their moral support. Giving you their best advice, the two girls hugged you and encouraged you to nail the test one last time, before leaving for their own classes.

Not having your friends with you at all times was the one part of high school that sucked – excluding the seemingly never ending assignments, of course – but somehow you managed to endure the remaining three classes of the day without them. And you didn’t fall asleep, too, so it was really an achievement.

And your prize for enduring this day was waiting for you at the end of the hallway, leaning against your locker and smirking at you with his black-and-white basketball uniform as he watched you make your way towards him, having no idea how fast your heart started to beat every time you saw him and realized that he was waiting for _you_.

“Hey there, beautiful,” Jaebum said to you once you reached him and then quickly pecked your lips. “How was your test today?”

“Not too bad, I guess,” you replied, suddenly forgetting how tired you were now that your boyfriend was here. He moved to a side slightly, allowing you to open your locker so you could put your books away and get your cheer uniform. “How were your classes?”

“Boring. I didn’t have any with you today,” he replied, watching you.

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” you said, glancing at him with a smirk playing on your lips. “I don’t concentrate well with you in the room.”

“Good,” Jaebum replied. “I don’t like it when you’re concentrated on something else even though I’m right there.”

“Well,” you said, closing your locker and turning to face him, “you have me all to yourself for the entirety of the thirty minutes before practice starts.”

He took your hand into his as the two of you started the journey towards one of the locker rooms next to the gym. You and Jaebum had learned long ago that the changing rooms were cleaned before basketball practice after the team had changed and left to warm-up, and Jaebum, being captain of the basketball team, had a key. Since the rest of his team members were now warming up outside in their uniforms already, he didn’t feel too bad about locking the door after you entered it.

“Shouldn’t you be warming up, too?” you asked him.

Jaebum grinned as he turned around after double-checking if the door was truly locked. “Oh, I’m hoping to warm up in a different way.”

You knew what he meant and yet you still asked what he had in mind, mostly because you were hoping to win some time to calm your rapidly beating heart down before he came closer to you. You wondered if his heartbeat sped up, too, and when he finally approached you, wrapping his arms around you until you two were chest-to-chest, you knew it did.

Everything you were feeling, Jaebum reciprocated.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said quietly instead of answering your question, and the look in his eyes let you know that he didn’t mean just physical beauty when he said this. “I don’t know how I’d survive if you were seeing someone else instead of me.”

“I wouldn’t,” you replied, your eyes following every movement of his lips. “I never wanted anyone else.”

Jaebum closed his eyes for a moment then, exhaling deeply. You could feel his cold breath gently wash off on your face – you were so close to him.

“God, every time you say something like that…” he said, looking at you again. “It makes the comments my teammates make so much easier to endure.”

This suddenly caused you mild distress. “W-what comments?”

“They talk about you when they don’t think I’m listening,” Jaebum admitted, holding you close to him with one hand as he brought his other one to touch your face. “They talk about how hot they think you are. They talk about what they’d like to do to you. And then I see them watching you during time-out when you’re dancing… and I want to knock them all out. That would not be good for the team, however, but shit, it’d make me feel so much better.”

You were losing yourself in his breathy voice and you could feel the atmosphere in the changing room shift. This was no longer a room filled with benches, lockers and the lingering smell of basketball, if that made sense. Now, the room was filled with Jaebum and every single emotion his touch made you feel.

“You don’t have to worry about anyone else,” you said, your face so close to his, your lips brushed against his with every word you said. “I only want you.”

Bringing his lips to yours to close the tiny gap with a quick, sloppy kiss, Jaebum exhaled. “Say it again.”

“I want you, Jaebum,” you replied, your eyes closed as you focused on the sensation of his body pressed so tightly against yours. “I always want you.”

His lips were on yours again but this time he didn’t pull away. Holding onto the slick material of his backetball jersey, you kissed him back, the feeling of his lips on yours more than enough for goosebumps to rise on your skin.

Both of Jaebum’s hands were on your waist now as he took a few calculated steps forwards until you felt trapped between the lockers and your boyfriend’s body. Having done this countless of times before, Jaebum was already sort of an expert at keeping his lips on yours while he attempted to push you against any kind of hard surface and get rid of your clothes as quickly as possible. He may have been gentle but he was always impatient, and too eager to be able to touch _all_ of you to take this slow.

Since thirty minutes were all you had, you knew neither one of you had any time to waste and the way Jaebum’s hands were exploring the skin of your hips and back – he was touching you as if he had never done that before, even though his hands have basically been on you since the first time you met – made you want to get out of the clothes you were wearing even faster.

“I don’t remember the last time we did this,” you whispered, your voice hushed and laced with lust.

Jaebum, unable to focus on anything else aside from your skin under his fingertips, hummed as a response while his lips peppered your jawline with gentle kisses before moving down to your neck, and – contrary to the previous tender manner of kissing – sucked and nibbled on the skin there.

He might have been in a hurry to rid you of your clothes before, but the way you immediately arched your back and moaned at the feeling of his tongue brushing over the shape of his teeth on your neck, made him stop undressing you momentarily to see how far he could take you just by biting and sucking on the skin of your neck.

“Jae,” you were breathing heavily. “We only have thirty minutes.”

“I want to remember the taste of your skin when I hear them talk about you again,” Jaebum replied, kissing up your neck until his lips were on yours again. He pulled away again, though, much too soon for your liking. “I want to remember that I’m the only person who ever gets to touch you like this.”

You inhaled deeply, allowing him to pull your shirt up and then throw it off in one not-so-swift motion. Taking clothes off wasn’t a difficult procedure but Jaebum remained pressed tightly against you and the lack of space between you complicated everything. Not that either of you was complaining; quite the contrary, actually. Jaebum could feel every part of your body against his and yet he was still eager to feel more.

“I want to always be the only one,” Jaebum sighed, his hands moving to your waist, then to your hips, then to your back.

“You _know_ you’re the only one,” you said, listening to him hiss when he felt your cold hands sneak under his basketball jersey and brush lightly against his abdomen. “Your skin is always so warm.”

“Your hands are always so cold,” Jaebum shot back, making you chuckle as he kissed your lips again, stopping your hands from pulling his shirt up. “Baby, I have practice after this. The shirt has to stay on.”

Somehow, you felt yourself smile even though he just told you you couldn’t undress him.

“We’ve never done this with you in your basketball uniform before,” you said, not really trying to hide the excited tone in your voice.

“Well, it might say #06,” Jaebum said, leaning his forehead against yours as he smirked. “But I’ll show you I’m really number one.”

“Oh God,” you laughed, pushing his chest and making him stumble backwards just slightly. “That was so corny it basically killed the mood.”

“Well, let me bring it back,” he replied, kissing you again as his hands found their way around your waist.

He caressed the skin of your back gently until he reached the hem of your bra and undid the clasp on the first try, without pulling away from you. You felt him smile into the kiss as he slid your bra straps down your arms, always excited to win the fight against your bra in just one movement of his fingers.

Your bare chest received as much attention from Jaebum as any other part of your body did. He absolutely adored how smooth your skin felt and the way you always shivered whenever he brought his fingers over your nipples, not too roughly, but not overly gently, either. He wanted to get a reaction out of you and that was exactly what he received as you closed your eyes, pushing your hips into his to hopefully accelerate his movements and get him to actually give you what you wanted faster.

“Jae, baby, come on,” you pleaded as one of his hands caressed your breasts, attempting to leave no parts of your body untouched, and his other hand slid your pants down your legs _torturously_ slowly.

It seemed as though the fewer clothes covered your body, the slower Jaebum was starting to move. He had a thing for you – for _all_ of you – and you couldn’t get him to speed up, no matter how much you begged. He wanted to touch you until the traces of his fingertips burned into your skin.

“Your body…” he exhaled, his mouth suddenly on your collarbones as he slowly made his way down, kissing and licking, until he was squatting in front of you, holding the hem of your panties between his fingers. “I’ll never get used to it. You are so fucking beautiful.”

“Jae,” you sighed, feeling his lips kiss your stomach. And yet he refrained from touching you where you needed him the most. “Please, just touch me.”

“I am touching you,” he replied, pulling your panties down your legs with his palms pressed against the outside of your thighs, your calves, your ankles… “I can’t seem to do anything _but_ touch you.”

He moved his hands back up your legs, his eyes scanning your body with the same adoring gaze he’s had ever since he first took your shirt off. If you ever doubted his feelings for you, you knew you only had to remember the way he was looking at you right now.

Slowly, Jaebum placed sloppy kisses on your lower stomach, spreading your legs a little so he could kiss your inner thigh. He cherished the sound of you breathing heavily as he gave the inside of your thighs the exact same treatment he had given your neck before. He was more gentle here, though, sucking on your skin, and bringing his tongue over the mark he’d left as soon as he heard you hiss and grab his hair.

“Jae,” you breathed, your eyes tightly shut. “I need you. Right now.”

Your voice, the little gasps that left your mouth once he pressed a kiss on your folds, the tip of his tongue brushing ever so lightly against your clit, and the way your body _immediately_ responded to everything he did, was starting to get too much for Jaebum, too, but he had you right where he wanted you. As his tongue slowly slid between your folds and he listened to the way you threw your head back, hitting the lockers and moaning as if you completely forgot how open this place really was, he stopped caring about himself and how hard he was already. All he wanted to do right now was hear your attempts to resist screaming out as he brought you over the edge with his tongue.

“Ah, Jae, please,” you said, deep breaths leaving your lips as he sucked softly on your clit in an almost teasing way. “Please, I need you inside of me. W-we-–ah, fuck, that’s so good–-we don’t have t-time for this.”

Knowing that you were absolutely right, Jaebum licked your folds one more time, humming delightfully when he heard you inahle deeply, and then slowly stood up again. He was sort of surprised when you were the one who initiated the kiss now, bringing your lips to his as soon as he was standing again, but your eagerness seemed to just turn him on even more.

“I love you, baby,” he whispered against your lips as your hands slid his basketball shorts down to his ankles. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” you replied without hesitation as you sneaked your hand into the pocket of his basketball shorts, getting a silver-packaged condom out, and then pulled his shorts down along with his boxers, not bothering to take it slow like he had before. You had wasted too much time already.

Jaebum stepped out of his shorts and underwear, not wanting to limit his movements. He pressed his lips to yours again but as soon as he did, he was forced to pull back and inhale deeply as you began to slowly stroke his length.

“Every time I come into this locker room,” he said, placing another breathy kiss to your lips and brushing his tongue against yours before pulling back again. “Every time I’m here, I remember you. I remember all of those times I’ve been here with you. But… fuck, baby, ah….”

He had to take a moment to get himself together again as the pace of your hand on his cock was suddenly faster. Jaebum had both of his hands on the lockers behind you, breathing heavily as you continued to stroke him.

“Oh, fuck, baby, I still imagine taking you back here every time,” he said finally, talking faster now to get his thoughts out before he completely lost himself in the feeling of your hand wrapped tightly – and yet not tightly enough – around him. “I still think of every spot in this room I haven’t fucked you in yet. I still imagine you screaming my name here, no matter who hears. I-I can’t… fuck. I can’t get enough of you.”

Right as he said this, he grabbed both of your hands, stopping you from doing anything else, and took the condom from you. He bit the edge of the packaging off and got the condom out, rolling it into his length with ease. Once he did, he took your hands into his and lifted them to his shoulders. Knowing what he wanted, you wrapped your hands around his neck, as Jaebum – still breathing heavily – lifted one of your legs to have easier access to your core and _finally_ aligned himself with your entrance.

“Fuck me, baby,” you asked, your eyes – just like his – hazed with lust. “Please just fuck me.”

“Oh, there’s nothing else I want to do more,” he replied, pressing his lips on yours just as he pushed his tip into you.

His mouth moved against yours and every sigh that left your lips landed on his tongue as he pushed himself into you further, until he was fully inside of you. Not moving for a moment, he kissed you as he waited for you to adjust to his length. No matter how many times you two had sex, you still needed a moment to get used to him and Jaebum knew that, not complaining about the feeling of your warm, wet walls around him.

He placed his free hand on the lockers behind you until you were flush against him, your breasts pressed against his chest and his cock fully inside of you. You moaned quietly into his mouth and, when he twitched inside fo you, – accidentally, really; you felt too good for him to stay still, – you felt yourself clench around him. Jaebum groaned at the feeling and this sound sent sparks of electricity throughout your body.

“Fuck. Move,” you asked him. _“Please_ move.”

Jaebum didn’t need to be told again as he pulled out of you completely before slowly slamming back inside. He carried on a lazy rhythm for a while, watching the way your lips parted and your eyes shut.

“Look at me, baby,” he asked you, pulling out of you and only thrusting back inside when you finally opened your eyes and bit your lip, trying to hold back your moans. “You’re so perfect. Do you feel good? Tell me how you feel.”

“So good,” you replied in one breath, closing your eyes again for a few seconds when Jaebum’s pace sped up and he thrust into you with a little more force, your ass hitting the lockers behind you. “Oh, fuck, _so_ good.”

You two were making a lot of noise, but, at this point, neither of you cared. Listening to the way your skin slapped against each other as both of your heavy breaths mixed together just added to the pleasure of the moment, and your hands untied themselves from Jaebum’s neck and instead dug into his shoulders for more balance as he continued to thrust in and out of you.

“So tight, baby,” Jaebum’s throaty voice whispered into your ear as he rested his head against your neck, kissing it every time your walls welcomed him inside of you. “Always so fucking tight. I can never last long.”

He was moving faster now and since this angle allowed him to reach deep inside of you, you were afraid you’d draw blood from biting your lip so hard so you wouldn’t scream out loud. Jaebum wanted to hear you though – he _needed_ it – so, stopping suddenly, he released your leg and pulled away slightly to look at you.

“Jump,” he told you, breathing heavily.

Still dazed, it took you a moment to register his words, but once you understood what he wanted, you lifted both of your legs from the floor, jumping up until Jaebum’s hips pressed you into the lockers, his full length suddenly inside of you again – it felt as if he could stretch you out even more this way, and that was exactly what he was hoping for.

“Oh, fuck, Jae!” biting your lip didn’t help anymore as you screamed out once he pulled out of you and then slammed back in, not waiting until you wrapped your legs around his hips.

Jaebum was ramming into you and every time his hard length brushed against your walls, closer and closer to the spot you wanted to feel him in, your grip on him tightened.

“Baby,” Jaebum growled, nearly losing it once he felt your nails dig into the skin of his arms where his jersey had lifted. “Fuck, how are you so good to me?”

“Jae, please,” your breaths were getting more shallow with each of his thrusts and, although you didn’t really know what you were begging him for, Jaebum seemed to understand you very well.

Shiftling slightly so he could thrust into you from a bit of a lower angle, he pushed his hips into you again, watching you gasp and then lower yourself onto him eagerly.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck yes,”_ you moaned as his cock finally hit your g-spot, knocking your breath out of you.

You were still fighting for air as loud moans kept leaving your mouth, but Jaebum’s thrusts did not go still. He was sweating now and grunting endlessly as a response to every single sound of pleasure that you elicited, but he continued to thrust himself into you, choosing to ignore the way the lockers rattled against the wall from the force he was fucking you with.

“I’m so close, baby,” you said through heavy breaths, already feeling your walls tighten around him as Jaebum moaned at the feeling. His lips found yours again, allowing your tongues to play with each other sloppily. “Oh, Jae, fuck. Don’t stop, please.”

“Are you going to come for me?” he asked, leaning his forehead against yours as his hips continued to assault yours in such a pleasurable way, a knot that has appeared in your stomach started to untangle thrust by thrust. “Scream my name, baby. Fucking scream my name as you come. Let me know how good I’m fucking you.

“Fuck! Fuck, Jae,” you responded to his every command, your own hips moving against his at a messy, uneven pace, and yet meeting his cock every time you lowered yourself onto him slightly.

Your walls were clenching around him uncontrollably now and Jaebum groaned everytime they did, feeling as if he was going to lose it any second now – you took him so well, he couldn’t hold on for too long – and yet he needed you to come first.

“Come for me, pretty girl,” he encouraged you in a deep voice and groaned as he heard you moan in response. “Let yourself go. Come on, baby.”

Another one of his thrusts allowed the tip of his cock to hit your sweet spot again. And then another one hit right the same spot. By the third one, you were already a panting mess, your vision turning blurry as you held onto Jaebum, tightening around him until both of you were nearly screaming.

“Jae! Oh, fuck,” your screams turned into hushed whispers within seconds because as soon as you felt yourself unravel completely, you lost all control of your voice. Jaebum’s restless hips kept on thrusting into you as waves of blissful pleasure rippled throughout your body. “Jae! Ah, Jaebum!”

The sound of his name coming from your lips as your wet walls squeezed his length during your orgasm was exactly what made Jaebum grunt loudly as he felt his own release approaching.

He could no longer control his body and yet he kept on thrusting into you, no longer as fast, but still as hard, and that prolonged your orgasm and made him feel like he lost his grasp on reality as he felt himself release into the condom with a loud groan, the feeling of you tightly wrapped around him finally sending him over the edge.

His hands were still on you, supporting your weight against the lockers, but his hips slowly ceased to move. Once Jaebum opened his eyes, still breathing heavily, he saw you watching him and he swore he could have gone another round just from the sight of your wide, lustful eyes.

“I love you,” he said, kissing your lips quickly as he lowered your body onto the floor and ended up having to catch you by wrapping his arms around your waist because your legs were still shaking. “Oh, shit, are you okay?”

He slowly pulled himself out of you and took a small step back to get a look at you.

“I’m great,” you promised, giving him a tired smile – and another kiss, of course – and then watching as Jaebum pulled away from you to toss the condom into the bin. “I don’t know how we keep doing this in the locker room and we still haven’t been caught.”

He laughed at this, walking back to you. “I’d love to keep going until we eventually are.”

This got you to smile – you really would have done anything with him – as you leaned down to pick your panties up. “I think our thirty minutes are almost over already and we still have to shower.”

“I’d suggest showering together but that’d definitely take longer than thirty minutes and the coach would probably come looking for me,” Jaebum said. “As I said, I don’t really care about anyone catching us but I know you do.”

You gave him a look as you put your underwear back on, realizing – yet again – that dressing back up was never as fun as undressing.

“Thanks for being so considerate and not having sex with me in front of your coach,” you told him and watched a smile spread across his face. “You should go before he starts looking for you.”

“No, I’ll walk you to your changing room,” he said. “I know you’re tired and I have to make sure your legs really work.”

This was sweet of him and yet you could hear the glint of proudness in his voice as he said this.

“I can walk very well,” you replied much more confidently than you were really feeling. The exhaustion you felt the whole day was slowly coming back. “Not the first time we’re doing this before practice. I’m used to it.”

“Ah, you’re used to it,” Jaebum repeated, grinning mischievously and letting you know that you walked right into this one. “That means I’ll have to fuck you even harder next time.”

“Can you do it?” you teased, standing up now that you had dressed yourself up again. “That’d require quite a bit of stamina.”

“Baby, I’m the captain of my basketball team,” he said wrapping his arms around your waist for one last moment of affection before you two had to get back to your school activities. “I have enough stamina to fuck you for four quarters with no time-outs.”


End file.
